1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding bed units and more particularly pertains to a new loft apparatus for providing a bed loft that is collapsible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folding bed units is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,763 describes a system for collapsing a bunk bed into a single bed unit. Another type of folding bed unit is U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,241 having an upper mattress support frame that can be selectively positioned over a lower mattress support frame to form a single bed or a bunk bed arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,966 has a structural rail connected to a box spring with a leg structure coupled to the structural rail whereby the leg structure is selectively pivoted to support the box spring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,654 has a rail assembly that can be coupled to bed and can be stored under the bed when the rail assembly is not being used. U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,568 has a bed frame that is foldable to facilitate storing of the bed frame when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,909 has a crib that is convertible to a couch or bed for an adult user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,027 has a crib that is foldable to facilitate storage of the crib when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 767,680 has a metallic bedstead that is collapsible. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 55,928 shows a bed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allows a second bed to be positioned under the first bed without the second bed being coupled to the first bed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a pair of leg portions that are positioned at an obtuse angle to the frame assembly when the leg portions are in the deployed position to allow a bed to be placed on the floor between the leg portions.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new loft apparatus that provides storage for the railing portions when the railing portions are not being used.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame assembly being designed for supporting the mattress. A plurality of hinge portions are coupled to the frame assembly. The hinge portions downwardly extend from the frame assembly whereby the hinge portions are designed for engaging the floor and support the frame assembly above the floor. A plurality of leg portions are pivotally coupled to the hinge portions. Each of the leg portions is pivotal between a stored position and a deployed position. The stored position is defined by each of the leg portions being positioned substantially parallel to the frame assembly. The deployed positioned is defined by the leg portions extending downwardly from the hinge portions whereby the leg portions are designed for engaging the floor and raising the frame assembly and the hinge portions above the floor. The hinge portions positioning each of the leg portions at an obtuse angle from the frame assembly whereby the leg portions are designed for permitting insertion of another bed between the leg portions when the leg portions are in the deployed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.